


Fucking Fantastic

by derryderrydown



Category: Sex Pistols (Band)
Genre: M/M, very old story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-09
Updated: 2009-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown





	Fucking Fantastic

The mattress was damp, covered in filthy sheets. Cigarette butts and assorted litter decorated the bare floorboards. The paper peeled from the walls and plyboard on the windows kept the sun at bay.

Neither of the bodies entangled on the mattress cared.

Whispered commands, hissed into the warmth of their coccoon, were clearly heard despite tuneless singing from the hippies next door. Hands and mouths moved eagerly, rediscovering familiar territory, learning what the other wanted today, right now, this second.

A sudden, hushed inhalation and one of the bodies relaxed. "Sorry, Johnny. Here-"

"Nah. S'okay. I can wait." Johnny propped himself on one elbow and ran a hand over Sid's chest. "You like that, then?"

Sid laughed and his head dropped back against the mattress. "Hated every moment."

A wise nod, and Johnny dropped a kiss on Sid's chest. "I thought you did. I thought, Sidney's really hating this. He's never going to forgive me."

"I'm going to hate you for the rest of my life."

"And into the next."

"I'm only having the one. But it's going to be fucking fantastic."

"Full of fantastic fucking."

Sid smiled and tangled his hands in Johnny's hair. "This part of it is."

"I always told you I was good."

"You talk bollocks most of the time. How was I meant to know you were telling the truth for once? Here." Sid rolled over so he sprawled on top of Johnny.

"Ow. Bony git."

"Shut your face."

"Or?"

Sid kissed him.

"That," Johnny pointed out when Sid finally pulled away, "is likely to make me talk even more in future."

"I know."

"Ah. Planning ahead. Very clever, Sidney."

"I'm not just a pretty face."

"Nope, there's a skinny great body attached. And speaking of bodies..."

"Yeah?"

"Mine's starting to feel all neglected."

Sid's smile was oddly gentle as he gazed down at Johnny.

"What you thinking?" Johnny asked after a moment.

"You'd think I was daft."

"Yeah? Go on. Promise not to laugh. Cross my heart."

"I reckon I love you."

Johnny stroked Sid's hair. "Reckon I love you too."


End file.
